Heartbeat
by sora12212
Summary: Sora is magically transported to world. Warriors. He meets cats who take him prisoner. Will he ever go back to Destiny Islands? Or will he forever be trapped in a world he doesn't know?
1. Taken Prisoner

**Hello Everyone!!!! This is my first story and I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or warrior cats!!! This is completely fan-made and I just wanted to make a story about my favorite things! Don't eat me creators!!!!!!**

Sora walked slowly on the beach of Destiny islands. He looked at the sky and wondered if all the worlds he visited were the ones that existed.

"_Sora! Dinner's ready!! Come eat!!"_

Sora looked happily towards the house he lived in. He was starving!! He sprinted over to his house.

_Warrior POV:_

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey come at the highrock for a clan meeting." Bluestar called.

A several bunch of cats sat in a group. "Bluestar noticed that the cats exchanged worried glances. She sighed inwardly.

"Cats of Thunderclan." She said. "A dark age has reached our clan. All the clans have turned against us, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan. Extra patrols will go out everyday. Apprentices must always go with at least one warrior and kits shall NEVER leave the camp. she sharpened her voice.

"Meeting over." She then bounded down from the Highrock and entered her den.

_Kingdom Hearts POV:_

After Sora ate his dinner, he went back to Destiny Islands. But he noticed a small, floating, glowing ball. "Huh?" Sora walked towards it and reached out to touch it.

when Sora touched it, a blue light swirled around him and he disappeared.

He was transported into a forest. He was shorter than usual, and he felt he was on four legs.

"What the-" He stammered. He realized that he was a brown cat, still with his hair but his hair was darker brown. He had his crown necklace and he was about the size of a seven month cat.

Then a cat appeared from the bushes. He was a charming, white cat with icy-blue eyes. "What are you doing here, kittypet?" He gestured his tail towards his necklace. "What's a kittypet?"

"That only proves your a kittypet. Kittypet." He meowed sharply. His eyes now chips of flint.

Sora growled. "Listen. "I'm new here. and you have no right to judge me."

"Fine. You want to prove that you're not a kittypet? Then fight me." the white cat snarled.

Sora thought for a moment. _If he's just a cat, then he would be easy with the keyblade right? But I'm also a cat so...And look at his enormous muscles!_ Sora gulped down fear. "I will."

The cat chuckled. "'Kay, ready kittypet? Go!" He yowled as he jumped onto Sora. Sora forgot how to run on four legs, so he just stood there. The white cat slashed his claws against his belly and Sora mewed feebly.

Sora then slid under him and pounced on top of the cat. He raked his claws down his back.

The white cat yowled in pain but perked his ears to the bushes behind them.

"Snowfall!" Meowed a voice.

"Blackwhisker!!" The white cat, obviously named Snowfall, meowed back.

Then, a cat with unusually dark whiskers, jumped out of the bushes and dragged Sora off Snowfall.

"What are you doing here, kittypet?" Blackwhisker asked sharply. He was huge compared to Sora. "My owner, uh, takes me outside most of my time." Sora stammered.

"Well, stay on your own terriotory!!" Blackwhisker snarled.

"I'm sorry." Sora meowed quietly.

"But. We will take you as our prisoner." Blackwhisker hissed quietly.

"Wait-What!?" Sora then was jerked by his scruff and he fell over. "Hey!!! Wait! Let go!!" Sora hissed loudly.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for making it so short XD. But the next chapter will soon come!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just nervous. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!**


	2. Nightclan Camp

**Second chapter is FINALLY here!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WARRIORS IN ANY WAY!!!!!! NOT ANYTHING!! NOTHING!!**

Sora was thrown to the ground harshly, then was stepped on to keep him down.

"Who DARES enter my den!?" A rough, harsh voice called.

"We have brought a prisoner, sir." Snowfall meowed.

"Really?" The voice asked.

"Yes, Clawstar. Here he is." Blackwhisker meowed evily. He flung Sora towards Clawstar.

"Him?" Clawstar asked. "Yes sir. We think he's a kittypet. Snowfall mewed.

Sora then saw a large cat step out of the shadows. "He looks pretty good. Lock him in the slave chamber!" He snarled.

Snowfall picked up Sora and dragged him to a small, dark den. "Let me go!" Sora hissed loudly. "Now, why would I do that?" Snowfall asked.

Snowfall dragged him inside the chamber. Sora saw other cats in there. He could see their ribs even through the darkness.

Snowfall dropped Sora and darted out of the chamber. Sora shook himself. He stepped to a small, white, female kitten. "Where are we and what are they going to do with us?"

The white cat looked Sora with sad eyes. "We are in the slave chamber. They are going to let us die a slow death..." The white cat's eyes welled up.

"What's your name?" Sora asked quietly. "Diamondpaw." Diamondpaw mewed.

"I'm Sora." Sora told her.

"That's a weird name. Wouldn't that be, Sorapaw?" Diamondpaw asked.

Then Diamondpaw's stomach rumbled. "Are you hungry?" Sora mewed.

"They don't let us eat. I haven't eaten days." Diamondpaw mewed quietly. Sora's face turned worried. "I can fetch us food."

"You'll do that?! There are guards!" Diamondpaw meowed.

"I know. I have a plan though..." Sora flashed a smile of triumph

**Sorry for the short story AGAIN! XD. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR KINGDOM HEARTS IN ANY WAY!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Bittersweet Moment

**The 3rd chapter!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not NOT own ANYTHING. Not Kingdom Hearts, OR Warriors. NEITHER. NOPE. NADDA. NO.**

"What's your plan?" Asked Diamondpaw, licking her paw, which didn't seem to make a difference to her grubby pelt.

"My plan. If you want to, You are going to distract the guard, while I go out and get some food.

"I know a perfect way to distract him. Make sure to get lots. My friends are here and I don't want them to suffer.

"Of course." Sora went to the very side of the inside of the cave and Diamonpaw made fake choking sounds. The guard came in and laughed at Diamonpaw. She was pretending to die.

Sora slipped out the opening and stayed on the outskirts of camp. He slithered to the fresh-kill pile. "If I was a human, this would be disgusting. But, it smells so good." He said under his breath.

He grabbed a rabbit, mouse, shrew, vole, and a bunch more in his tail and in his mouth and started towards the chamber.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MUCH PREY!?!?!" A female voice called.

"I uhh, was REALLY hungry." Sora stammered, with a mouth full of prey.

"Yeah, sure. I SO believe that." The female voice said more coldly. She knocked Sora off his feet, causing him to drop all the prey.

"Ha ha ha!!! Weakling! Hey, aren't you one of the prisoners?" The she-cat asked.

"NO!" Sora meowed, picking up the prey. He picked up all the prey and started walking again.

"Then where are you headed? Kittypet." The she-cat revealed herself to him, since she was behind him the entire time.

She was golden with knife-like markings on her flank, tail, and feet.

"I'm not a kittypet!!" Sora hissed, quickening his pace.

"Then what's that necklace doing around your throat?" The golden she-cat asked.

"Your leader gave it to me." Sora hissed. He started to run.

He burst through the openin and hid in the corners. The she-cat peered in.

"GET OUT OF HERE, SHARPTAIL!!!!!!" the guard yowled.

Sharptail ran out of the cave. The guard walked back out to, well, guard.

"Sora!" Diamondpaw called. Her face bright and happy in the darkness.

"I saw you had a little 'discussion' out there with someone." Diamondpaw giggled.

"Yeah. Well, anyways, here." He passed a juicy mouse to her.

"Thank you so much, Sora!!!!" She meowed happily. "Let's go give it to some of my friends."

They padded into a deeper part of the chamber and Diamondpaw called: "A friend has brung us food!" A few moments later, several cats came out of the shadows. Sora jumped when he saw a particular one.

It was all black with cold, jade eyes. it reminded him of maleficent.

Sora dropped all the food and the cats lunged for it. He screamed and was dogpiled on. He coughed. "Guys, I *cough* know you're hungry but *cough* can't BREATH!!!" The cat got off him and Sora breathed in deeply. "Thank you."

They ate hungrily for a few minutes. Licking and nipping every single scrap of meat from the bones. A single vole was lying there though. "Oh. I almost forgot Grasspelt." Diamondpaw mewed quietly. She scooped up the vole in her mouth and started towards deeper in the shadows.

Sora followed Diamondpaw into a dark, damp corner. A sad moaning echoed the den. "We're here, Grasspelt." She sat down and put the vole down. Jaws reached and bit into the vole. "This is Grasspelt, Sora. She can't walk, because when she used to be one of the best warriors in Nightclan, we fought Thunderclan. Two of her legs broke due to two Thunderclan warriors.

Sora sniffed from the sad story. Diamondpaw continued. "She used to be my mentor. But since Nightclan is a cruel clan, they refused to heal her." "Why?" Asked Sora. "Our old medicine cat was a vicious and mean cat. she rarely healed anyone and nobody liked her."

Suddenly they heard a yowl. "All cats who can catch their own food come to the highrock for a clan meeting. Sora realized it was Clawstar and perked his ears to listen. "Fetch the prisoners!!" The guard came in and headed straight for Sora and Diamondpaw. Diamondpaw froze and stood in front of her mentor. Sora hid beneath some sticks and the guard hissed at her. Sora could make out the words though.

Diamondpaw was then flung to the wall and the guard began dragging Grasspelt away. Diamondpaw yowled: "Stop!!! Please!!" She lunged towards the guard and landed on his back. Two other cats came in and dragged Diamonpaw off him. "What about the brown one, with the necklace?" "I'll fetch him after this one." Diamondpaw struggled against the other cats and yowled angrily.

When they finally dragged Grasspelt out, Sora stepped out. Big mistake. The two cats turned their attention to him and lunged. They flipped Sora over but He regained his balance as quick as a flash. He sprinted to the other side of the den and the cats followed him. "You should be tired, kittypet!!" One hissed.

One grabbed Sora by his scruff and the other bit his legs to keep from him resisting to much. They held Sora outside next to Grasspelt. He nearly gagged when he looked at her legs. "They were bent in such a way it was excruciating. Diamondpaw watched from inside the entrance with great horror in her eyes.

Clawstar chuckled evily. "Let the trial, begin." He meowed.


	4. Fallen Friend

**Thank you guys for the amazing and wonderful reviews that really make me feel as though you LOVE it!! Now, THE 4TH CHAPTER! dun dun dun...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING!! Warriors nor kingdom hearts!!!!! If I did own it, Which I don't, I wouldn't be saying this. One more time. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!**

Cats everywhere around Sora were laughing at him and Grasspelt. "Stop laughing!!" Sora hissed angrily.

He sunk his teeth into the cat holding his feet and the cat yowled in pain. The cat with his scruff let go. "Poisonclaw!"

"_Moron."_Sora muttered under his breath. A cat slashed his claws across Sora's face, causing a bloody nose, mouth, and forehead.

"OW!!" He yowled. He dodged a death blow by Snowfall. He ran over to Grasspelt and knocked the warriors off her. "Grasspelt!!" Sora meowed.

He put Grasspelt on his back and started running towards the chamber. "Strengthened prisoners ATTACK!!!!" All the cats who were prisoners darted out of the chamber and started attacking the cats.

Diamondpaw ran to Sora. "I'll take care of Grasspelt, you help defeat Nightclan." Sora nodded briefly and ran into battle. He saw the cat who looked like Maleficent fighting Blackwhisker. She was losing. Sora sprinted towards them and ripped a whisker off. "HOLY STARCLAN!" Blackwhisker yowled. Him and the Maleficent-cat attacked as one.

They easily defeated Blackwhisker and they attacked the other cats.

_The battle went on for what felt like 7 hours but was only 20 minutes. The prisoners won and escaped the camp. They took a break near a spring._

"That was brutal." Grasswhisker meowed.

"You're right." Diamondpaw mewed.

Sora sighed happily. Ever since he left Destiny islands, he felt cautious and careful. Now the pond and the wonderful smells made him feel like he was near Kairi. "_Kairi.."_ He thought.

The moon rose high and Sora announced that it was probably a good time to go to sleep.

A few hours later Sora woke up to the sound of yowling and hissing. "Wha??? Cookie man?" He shook his head and found the source of the sounds. Grasspelt was fighting someone. Sharptail.

He hissed at the she-cat and lunged onto her back. She easily kicked him off and he slammed into a tree. She had Grasspelt pinned down and was about to give a killer blow...

"GRASSPELT!!! NO!!!!!" He darted towards Sharptail and tried to pull her away. Too late. She already sunk her teeth into Grasspelt's throat.

Sora slammed into Sharptail and she hissed at him, hatred in her eyes. "Don't think you won this round, kittypet." And with that, she darted into the bushes.

Sora padded over to Grasspelt. "Grasspelt?"

No resonse.

"Grasspelt!?

Again, no response.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! DIAMONDPAW!!!!!!" Sora yowled.

Diamondpaw burst through the bushes. "Wha....No......PLEASE!!!!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!!!" She yowled.

Diamondpaw started to lick Grasspelt.

"Diamondpaw.......I tried..." Sora mewed quietly.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT WASN'T IT!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?" She yowled at him.

"No!!!! Of course not!!!" Sora jumped when she said that.

Diamondpaw calmed down. "Okay. I believe you."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. But as soon as soon as the relief washed over him, the grief returned. "I'm sorry. Sharptail killed her."

Diamondpaw dragged Grasspelt to where everyone was. As soon as everyone saw Grasspelt's lifeless body, the gasped. "Oh no! Grasspelt's dead!!!" A cat meowed.

Diamondpaw glared at the cat. "Don't remind me. We shall make a proper burial." She meowed.

Several cats gathered in a circle and started to dig a hole. Sora furrowed his brow. "How do we do a proper burial."

Diamondpaw looked at Sora with grief in her eyes. "Cats who were close to the dead cat share tongues with it before they bury it.

Sora looked down. "I'll be here. I wasn't that close to her."

Diamondpaw nodded and walked away with Grasspelt.

_"How will I ever get back to Destiny Islands?" _He thought to himself.


	5. First Hunt Gone Wrong

**Yay!!!! Chapter FFFFIIIVVVVEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and people, the reason Sora doesn''t have his keyblade is because a magic force in that world prevents him from summoning his keyblade. Just wanted to tell you guys that!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WARRIOR CATS IN ANY WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now, for the chapter.....**

Sora woke up from a lazy slumber to find several cats mewing weakly from hunger. Sora stood up. "What's for breakfast?" Sora meowed through the group.

Diamondpaw walked up to him, her eyes looking heavy from lack of sleep. Sora figured she spent most of her hours grieving than sleeping.

"We have to catch it." Diamondpaw chuckled. "C'mon, let's look for some food." She crept into the bush.

Sora followed her. He immediately saw a mouse. He pounced and killed it with a swift bite. "Weird that I know how to do that." Sora muttered.

He buried the prey but realized Diamondpaw wasn't around.

He glanced around. "Diamondpaw?" He heard yowling up ahead and followed the source of the noise.

He spotted Diamondpaw, bloody and furious. She was apparently fighting something. He looked at the creature that had Diamondpaw in it's jaws. It was a fox.

"_No!!!"_Sora screamed in his head. He bolted to the fox and lept onto it. He sunk his teeth into the ravenous animal.

It yelped in pain as it let go of Diamondpaw and bit Sora harshly. Then it pinned him down, ready to kill.

Sora shut his eyes tight and waited for pain. Nothing came.

He opened his eyes to reveal that Diamondpaw's teeth were hooked into the fox's snout. The fox flew back and barked angrily.

Sora stood up and jumped onto the fox. He slashed his claws against the fox's face. It yelped loudly and shook them off then ran away.

Sora and Diamondpaw panted for breath. "Diamondpaw, you okay?"

"Yeah. You?" She replied.

"I'm fine." Sora replied back.

They gave themselves a couple licks and headed into the bushes for prey.

_About 40 minutes past...._

Sora and Diamondpaw headed back into the meeting place. "I guess this is our camp." Diamondpaw said through a mouthful of prey.

The cats jumped with joy and gave happy mews of glee. "Food!!" A small black kit meowed.

Diamondpaw and Sora dropped their fresh-kill and the cats rushed towards it. They yelled in fear and got dogpiled on. "Ha ha ha!!" Diamondpaw laughed.

Sora laughed along with her.

That evening, Diamondpaw and Sora watched the sunset. "I have never seen a sunset this beautiful." Sora mewed.

Diamondpaw giggled. "Well, every evening it's like this." Diamondpaw replied.

They shared a vole together and fell asleep.

Sora dreamt he was back in Destiny Islands. Kairi and Riku were walking around, peering around every rock and tree. They went into the secret place several times. "Guys?" He called.

They didn't hear him. He ran to Kairi. "Kairi. It's me, Sora." Again, she didn't notice him.

"Where else do you think he could've gone?" Kairi said quietly.

"Don't ask me, the idiot probably ran off into one of the worlds." Riku replied.

Sora realized they were talking about him. A tear slithered down his face and he woke up.

Diamondpaw was glaring at him playfully. "Do you ALWAYS make noise while you sleep?" she teased.

"No!" He laughed. He looked at the sky. "Do you think this is the only world that exists?"

Diamondpaw glanced at him weirdly. "Duh! Of course!" She mewed gleefully.

Sora sighed. "Well, You're right. It's almost dawn, we should be getting breakfast ready.

Diamondpaw nodded and followed him.

"Okay, if we smell ANY foxes and such, run." Sora declared.

"Okay, Mr. mcfoxdude." Diamondpaw teased.

They went into different bushes and searched for prey. Sora immediatly smelled somthing that made his fur bristle. Sharptail.

He lowered himself until his stomach was touching the ground. He could hear Sharptail brushing against the bushes and stepping on twigs. Suddenly she stopped. "I know you're there, prisoner." She growled.

Sharptail jumped out from the bushes and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hello, prisoner."


	6. Truth

**I lovez you peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR WARRIORS IN ANY WAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sora jumped back and bristled. "Sh-Sharptail!?" Sora hissed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She lunged for him, but Sora was ready. He dodged to the side and slashed his claws across her flank.

Sharptail yowled in pain. She then growled at him.

"Nice moves, now try this!!" She lunged for him. Sora jumped back, but as soon as her paws touched the ground, she sprung herself towards him.

Sora was thrown back and pinned down. "Heh heh heh.." Sharptail chuckled. "Now to drag you back to Clawstar. I already have an idea." Her eyes narrowed.

"We'll hold you hostage and torture you until all the prisoners **willingly **come back." She whispered in his ear.

"NO!!!!!!!" Sora yowled. He scraped his claws against her belly.

She yowled in pain and flew back. Sora stood up, blue fire blazing in his eyes. "I'll NEVER go with you!!" He hissed.

Sharptail flicked her tail in annoyance. "Fine." She chuckled.

Sora narrowed his eyes, the fire turning suspicious. "He walked away, glancing behind his back, she just sat there.

He disappeared into the bushes.

He saw Diamondpaw crunching down on a fat vole. "Where have YOU been!?" Diamondpaw meowed.

"Ohh, nothing special." He replied. He grabbed a piece of rabbit and chewed it slowly, organizing his thoughts.

_"How will I ever get back to Destiny Islands? How can I help these cats from Nightclan? What if I'm stuck here forever? how would Diamondpaw feel if I left spontaniously? How can I not summon the keyblade?_

All these questions felt impossible to answer. He sighed inwardly.

Diamondpaw looked at Sora. "Anything wrong?"

Sora glanced back. "Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, like what?" Diamondpaw asked.

"Well, I don't really live here. I need to leave soon." Sora said quietly.

Diamondpaw's eyes turned from curious to soft. "I know. I was always wondering where that collar came from. I kept hearing you were a kittypet."

Sora looked at her. "I'm actually a two..leg, whatever you call them." He mewed. "I also had a weapon. The keyblade. I don't know why, but I can't summon it. He gestured his tail for the keyblade but nothing happened.

"See?" Sora mewed.

Diamondpaw sighed. "I know. I'm also a twoleg." Diamondpaw said quietly.

Sora jumped back, "What!?"

"It's true. I saw a glowing orb and, I touched it, now I've been here." Diamondpaw meowed.

Sora's eyes brightened. "Do you know how to get out of this world?" He meowed impatiently.

Diamondpaw nodded.

Sora jumped with glee. "Yes! Now I can finally go back home! You could meet Kairi and Riku!" Sora mewed happily.

Diamondpaw giggled. "I choose to stay in this world. But I would be glad to help you get out of this place for you." Diamondpaw said.

Sora cocked his head.

"I can be leader of this clan. We work well together. I will be Diamondstar." Diamondpaw said.

Sora nodded. "Where do we have to go?"

"To a place called Starstone. It is a place that cats go to solve problems." Diamondpaw mewed. "They will teleport you back to your world."

"Darkfur!" Diamondpaw called.

The maleficent-cat stepped out. "Yes, Diamondpaw?" She meowed. Sora was suprised she had a lighter voice then he imagined.

"You're in charge while we're gone." She meowed.

"'kay." She walked back into the group of cats.

"C'mon, Sora. We're taking you home." Diamondpaw meowed.

**I know this was little of a boring chapter! XD! But it has important information!!**


	7. Pain and Blood

**Okay, there has been a bit of frustration over 'he can't summon his keyblade' thing. He-ohhhh never mind!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR KINGDOM HEARTS IN ANY WAAAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own anything whatsoever!!**

Sora and Diamondpaw left that very evening.

They traveled VERY cautiously passed Nightclan. But not without trouble. Sora heard something in the bushes.

"Diamondpaw. Someone's there." He whispered.

She whirled around and crouched down. Sora also crouched down.

They saw Clawstar and two other cats Sora did not recognize.

"Where are those rats!?" Clawstar growled. "You said they WOULD BE HERE!!!" He hissed angrily.

The large, black and white patched one shrunk down. "We-Well, sir, maybe they'll be here soon."

Clawstar snarled and slashed his claws across the cat's face. When it turned it's face towards Clawstar again blood slithered slowly from the cut.

The larger one, who looked more confident, narrowed his eyes. "Sir, he does have a point. They may not be here yet."

Clawstar snarled at him and tried to make a swipe.

The cat swerved to the side. He made no attempt to attack back though. "Clawstar, listen and think about that comment. He might be right. As your rightful deputy, it might be wise to do so." The cat's eyes cold ice.

Clawstar's eyes hardened. "Well, what if they passed this place already!? Softpaw!" The small cat with the scratch looked at him with hurtful eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"Stay here while I go ahead. Same with you, Evilheart." Clawstar hissed.

Softpaw and Evilheart sat down and Clawstar walked away.

Sora wrinkled his nose. A cricket was crawling all over it. Diamondpaw saw it and her fur bristled. She did a face as in: _"Don't do it."_Sora couldn't hold it any longer. "AAA-AAA-AAAAAAA-CCCHHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

He flung himself out of the bushes from the power of the sneeze. He landed on his back and looked at Evilheart and Softpaw.

He stood up and walked back over. "Uhhh.....That has NEVER happened before aaaand I'm dead, aren't I?"

Evilheart smiled evily. "Oh, yes you are. You're in major trouble.

Sora scowled. "Doubt it. I could take care of any of you guys." He hissed.

Evilheart looked at Softpaw. "Softpaw, this is your first assessment. Pin. Him. Down."

Softpaw sighed and looked at Sora. He walked behind Sora but Sora whirled around.

Softpaw nodded and, with claws unsheathed, lunged at Sora. Sora wasn't ready for how low the apprentice striked.

Softpaw slashed his claws all along Sora's stomach and stood up again to dodge the pouring blood.

Diamondpaw jumped out in front of Sora and hissed loudly. Softpaw shrunk back, terrified.

Evilheart groaned. "No wonder they call you Softpaw." He lunged at Diamondpaw and shoved her aside. He sunk his fangs into Sora's neck and he yowled in agony. Sora scratched with the power of the keyblade into Evilheart's stomach.

Evilheart yowled in agony. He let go of Sora and Sora fell to the ground, blood forming a pool around him.

Diamondpaw dug her claws and teeth into Evilheart's leg. He hissed and bit her tail.

Diamondpaw let go and jumped on top of Sora, protecting him. "Leave him alone, you pile of fox dung!" She hissed.

Softpaw went to the side of Diamondpaw and tried to figure out the precise place to strike. He lunged and bit in the middle of her back.

Diamondpaw bit him back on his foreleg, leaving Sora vulnerable.

Evilheart lunged for Sora but Sora turned around and lied on his back. As soon as Evilheart was on him, he kicked/scratched Evilheart's belly.

Evilheart lunged back, bellowing.

Sora staggered, trying to get up. "I won't give up.." He whispered.

Diamondpaw clawed out a tuft of fur from Softpaw and hissed angrily. "Take that!!!!" She looked at Sora, she ran over to him, slid herself under him, and started to run away while carrying him.

When they were out of sight she set him down. "You okay?"

Sora opened his eyes. "Yeah..Fine." He tried to stand but failed.

"Don't try to move. Let me fetch poppy seeds. I may not be a medicine cat, but I do catch tips." She bounded into the bushes.

Sora closed his eyes and tried to relax. But this nagging sorrow was stabbing at him. He fell into a tearful sleep.

Kairi was crying in her room. "Kai-" But then he realized she couldn't hear him. He sat down and watched.

"He's gone!! We can't find him anywhere." Tears were sliding down steadily.

Sora wanted to tell her that he was there and he was...GOING to be okay. But he stayed put and felt helpless as he watched Kairi cry herself to sleep.

Sora woke up with poppy seeds near him. He crunched them in his mouth and swallowed. The pain instantly faded away.

But Diamondpaw was nowhere to be seen, and there was the scent of it and Sora could see it. Blood.


	8. The Chase

**Exciting huh!?!?!?!?! Well, HAVE NO FEAR, THE AUTHOR SORA12212 IS SOMEWHAT NEAR!! Please enjoy the stor-HOLY STARCLAN I ALMOST FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER..O.O**

**Disclaimer: I Do. Not. Own. ANYTHING!!!!!**

Sora panicked. He tried to get up, pain shot through his body like a sharpened dagger. "AUGH!!" He collapsed and looked around. "Diamondpaw?!" He called.

No response.

Sora dragged himself to a thick, sturdy stick. He bit it and tried to stand up. The help of the stick got him up.

He limped to some bushes, smelled them and wrinkled his nose. "It's not Nightclan but it still smells rancid." He meowed.

At the same moment, he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there!?" He snarled. His anger turned to relief. It was Diamondpaw. "Where were you, Diamondpaw?"

Diamondpaw's eyes were crazed and terrified. "RUN!!!" She hissed at him quickly before trying to run.

"Wait!" He hurried after her, his leg slightly bothering him. He looked back and panicked as he saw Sharptail, Evilheart, and Clawstar yowling with laughter as Sora started running as fast as his legs carried him.

His legs screaming in protest, he jumped across a wide river. Diamondpaw was still in his sight and she slowed only when he was far behind.

He saw Diamondpaw skid to a halt, he stopped beside her, he looked down and saw the gorge. He turned his head and saw the Nightclan warriors chasing them with great speed and stamina.

"We have to jump." Diamondpaw said quietly.

Sora wouldn't be able to swim that water even if he was a human at the moment. The water was going as fast and strong as a cheetah chasing it's food.

Diamondpaw lept easily to a flat rock halfway across the water. "C'mon!!" She meowed.

Sora gulped and lunged. Everything in his body screaming in pain. He _thought_ he landed, but his back feet didn't. His front paws were scraping the smooth rock and he was slipping away, his tail in the needle-sharp water.

"Diamondpaw!! Help!!!" He yowled.

Diamondpaw turned around from the other side of the gorge and lunged back. She grabbed his scruff and tried to pull.

Sora tried scraping the rock and pulling himself up. It felt as though the water were rising and trying to drown him in the dark,evil water.

He gave out a cry of pain when his back suddenly gave a sharp sting. He looked to see Sharptail. "Told you I would be back." She muttered.

Sora was frustrated as heck and he was exhausted. Diamondpaw lifted him out of the water finally but Sharptail found a footing in the rock and jumped up. "Sora, JUMP!!!" She snarled into his ear.

She jumped and Sora also jumped, to his relief, making it.

He saw Diamondpaw up ahead and tried to catch up to her. Sharptail was right behind him, followed by Evilheart and Clawstar.

He saw Diamondpaw swerve to the side and he did the same. He then saw her jump over a river completely. "AGAIN!?" He hissed.

He jumped it, to his relief, it was quite easy. Then, he saw something that made his head spin, his stomach clenched, his legs feel as though they were dried cement, and made him feel as though he were moving in slow motion.

It was the Starstone.


	9. Farewell my Friend

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story and tell me if you want a similiar story! I've always wanted to write a story like this though...**

**Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. A. SINGLE. THING. THAT. I'M. WRITING. I OWN NOTHING!**

Sora could barely contain his excitement. But he had to lose the other cats first.

He veered to the side and hid in the bushes. When they all stopped and looked around. Sora nearly flattened himself to the ground.

"Where did that fox dung go!?" Evilheart hissed, his eyes were hating, blood-red fire.

"EVILHEART! Maintain yourself. He must've not gotten far, if he were to move now, and if he were near us, we would hear him." Sharptail growled.

Sora froze completely. "_Where was Diamondpaw?_" He thought nervously.

The cats started smelling the air, some starting to smile gleefully. "I think I found him." Clawstar meowed scornfully. Clawstar started walking towards Sora.

Sora bristled and shot out of the bushes in a flash.

"THERE HE IS!!!!" Sharptail yowled.

They started chasing after him again. "Right back where I started." He said irritably.

Then, he spotted Diamondpaw climbing up the Starstone.

Once he was about a yard away from his first jump, he suddenly got a new burst of strength when he shot from his legs. It felt as though the keyblade were letting him borrow it's strength.

He flew past Diamondpaw about a couple inches.

"How did you do that?!" Diamondpaw meowed in awe.

"I'll tell you when we get to the top." He mewed hastily.

Sora was nearly to the top when his new strength poofed away from him. He lost his footing and dug his claws into the rock. Panicking, he tried to find a substitute footing.

Then, he was suddenly pushed jerkily in the butt and he flew upwards. He flew up a couple feet from the rock and Diamondpaw climbed onto it before he hit the ground.

"We're here!" Diamondpaw meowed happily, as Sora plopped to the ground. "Owww..."

Diamondpaw looked over the edge and growled angrily. "I was expecting them to do that."

Clawstar, Evilheart, and Sharptail were climbing up also. But were slow.

Diamondpaw saw the moon in the sky. "It's at it's highest. Hurry!" She urged. "Walk to the edge of the rock and look at the moon." she meowed.

Sora bounded to the edge and stopping when pebbles fell over when he stepped to the edge. He looked at the moon and felt a gentle breeze ruffling his fur.

He looked back and saw the entire scenery disappearing; Light was carrying him, he didn't feel the ground anymore.

He started crying silently as all the cats at once came up and attacked Diamondpaw while she was watching him.

Sora struggled but the light kept him moving. The blurry scene started to smell the same. Beach.

His last site of Diamondpaw was her blood spilling over the Starstone as the cats attacked.

"DIAMONDPAW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. And he fell into a bright darkness...

He woke up looking at the bright, blue sky. He stood up and found himself wearing clothes, and standing on two legs. Tears streamed down his face as memories of Diamondpaw flooded back.

All he had been through with her, was gone...Tears wetted the sand beneath him.

He heard fast footsteps advancing toward him from behind, he turned around and nearly fell over with the strength of a tight hug. "SORA!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!" the voice yelled.

Sora recognized Kairi and hugged back. "You were gone for days! We thought something bad happened to you! I got this for you." She held out what looked like a diamond, it was shaped like a star.

"Diamondstar..." Sora murmured.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing." He replied. He put the Diamond up to the sun and he swore he saw a white cat bounding in the stars. Tears rolled down his face and he sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked. "You're crying."

Sora just shook his head and held her hand. "It was just a friend. I met a friend while I was gone." He muttered.

"Okay. C'mon, let's get some food and meet with Riku." She offered.

Sora nodded and walked down the beach with her, the water swirled and a white, ghostly shape appeared. "I'll miss you, Sora..."

And in a heartbeat, it was gone...


End file.
